prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪
is the seventh of the Pretty Cure All Stars crossover movie series featuring all current Pretty Cure characters and the first of the "Spring Carnival" films'', and is the 18th movie overall in the ''Pretty Cure movie series. It will be released in theaters in Japan on March 14, 2015. The Go! Princess Pretty Cure characters will make their movie debut. Synopsis A spring carnival held in the country of dance and song, Harmonia, is beginning. Haruka Haruno and her friends also join the festival to learn dance and song from their senior Pretty Cure warriors. However, the fairies go missing, and the carnival is thrown into confusion. Even worse, the announcers Odoren and Utaen seem extremely suspicious, and the guardian dragon of Harmonia has started a rampage, angry at the chaos at the carnival. In order to protect the peace of Harmonia, the 40 Pretty Cure warriors work together to create a miracle through dance and song filled with hope. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess *Omori Yuko / Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona / Cure Fortune *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo *Chiffon *Tarte *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Siren *Candy *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai *Ribbon *Glasan *Pafu *Aroma Secondary Characters *Blue *Regina Movie Characters Returning *EnEn *Gureru *Yumeta New *Odoren *Utaen *Haruna *Ayumi *Sakura Trivia * This is the first All Stars film to have a 3D poster. * It is possible that like the New Stage trilogy, not every single character will be given speaking lines. * Like in DX2, DX3 and the New Stage movies, the Cures will act like they know the new Cures of the new team including Cure Honey and Cure Fortune, who debut in this All Stars movie. Cure Honey had appeared in New Stage 3 with no speaking lines but didn't make any contact with the other Cures except for Cure Lovely and Princess. * Due to the sheer number of Pretty Cure in the franchise, it is most likely that there will be a few Cures and mascots with no speaking lines. * This movie was revealed before the announcement of Go! Princess Pretty Cure. * This is the first Pretty Cure film since Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash☆Star Tick Tack Kiki Ippatsu! to not have a Miracle Light. Instead of a Miracle Light, patrons get an All Stars Dress Up Key. The reason for no Miracle Light being present for this film is unknown. *The title in this All Stars film has in its name which means "spring". This could be because this All Stars film comes out in cinemas during spring. *This is the second All Stars movie in which a villain takes way the Cures' transformation items preceded by New Stage 2. *The theme song will be sung by the idol group "Morning Musume´15 ". Three members, Iikubo Haruna , Ishida Ayumi and Oda Sakura (whom all grew up watching Pretty Cure) will also voice 3 fairy characters based on them. *This is the first Pretty Cure film to involve a character's former form as Setsuna is shown as Eas. *In the teaser trailer during Go! Princess' opening, the Smile, Fresh, Splash Star and Max Heart Cures are hinting that they might get speaking lines during the movie. It is most likely that the Fresh! Cures will receive speaking lines. *Past characters with speaking roles, not counting the Happiness Charge cast, in this movie are Nagisa, Honoka, Saki, Mai, Nozomi, Love, Tsubomi, Erika, Hibiki, Miyuki, Akane, Mana, and Rikka. ** This continues Tsubomi and Erika's consecutive streak as the only characters to speak from the DX saga. *Like the previous All Stars trilogy, New Stage, not all characters are given speakings line due to a sheer amount of Cures. *Songs featured in the movie: ** DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure (Ver. Max Heart) ** Makasete★Splash☆Star★ ** Pretty Cure 5, Full Throttle Go Go! ** You make me happy! ** Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! ** Wonderful↑Powerful↑Music!! ** Yay! Yay! Yay! ** Love Link ** Party Has Come Merchandise Please refer to the main page Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Merchandise for more information. Gallery Video Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Movies Category:Gallery